


Baby Boy

by asherly89



Series: Baby Boy [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Age Play, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, baby boy!tk, daddy!carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89
Summary: Carlos notices somethings about TK and figures out that maybe TK wants more than just a relationship. daddy!Carlos and little!TK
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Baby Boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929256
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is **NON SEXUAL** age play. I rated this teen and up because while it is mostly fluff this isn't for younger fans as age play is part of the BDSM community.
> 
> TK's little space is somewhere between 5-8. It gives him the independence of no diapers, no pacifiers, etc, but he still wants to play with toys and stuff.

It starts with small things. Carlos notices TK likes it when he makes plans for their dates which isn’t anything that should stand out. But he notices TK likes it when Carlos is in control and when he takes care of things. TK really likes it when Carlos lets him out of having to think about things and just lets him be himself.

Sure they’ve talked about dominant and submissive roles in their relationship. Hell, Carlos has even gone so far as to ask TK what he kinks are and what he likes and dislikes in bed. But he never thought it would be something more than what they do now.

He finally asks once Paul brings it up to him one night at the bar. They’re all hanging out and TK is being a little more needy than usual. Ever since the shooting he’s been very touchy and wants to make sure Carlos is near by more often than not. Carlos doesn’t ask TK if he wants more water, just gives him another glass and he drinks it down with a small smile playing on his lips. He loves when Carlos sits on a stool and opens his legs up so TK can stand in between and Carlos wraps an arm around him to hold him close as the rest of their group hangs around laughing and joking.

Marjan has lured TK to the dance floor when Paul comes up to Carlos one night and says, “So, TK’s your sub?”

Carlos looks at Paul in shock, “W-what do you mean?”

“I mean that boy is all over you and you’re fawning all over him. If I wanted to be more accurate I’d say he might be more than just sub,” Paul answers.

“What does that even mean?”

“He looks to you to do everything and more sure everything is okay. He wants a daddy, someone to take care of him.”

“I-I’m not-” Carlos says but Paul stops him by putting his hand up.

“You are. You just don’t know it,” Paul replies, “I bet you anything he’s dying to call you daddy. I’ve known for a while he strives for the attention and praise he gets on a call when he does something good. And the pout he gets when his dad, or hell even Judd, tells him he does something wrong watch out because he pouts until either of them tell him he’s good.”

TK comes over to the pair and latches on Carlos’ arm, “What’s up?”

Carlos looks at his boyfriend, “N-nothing. Just Paul being Paul.”

“Is he doing a thing again?” TK jokes.

“Something like that,” Carlos replies looking back at Paul.

Paul smirks at the man.

* * *

After the talk with Paul, Carlos hyperfocues on the way he treats TK and how TK reacts. He notices when they’re alone TK wants to please Carlos. Carlos still makes more of their decisions and does little things for TK that make him smile. He doesn’t know how to bring up the fact that Paul mentioned TK was maybe into having more than just a light D/s relationship, so he just jumps right in.

“Do you like daddy/son play?” Carlos blurts out after dinner one night.

TK’s body goes rigid, his eyes wide, and a blush appears on his cheeks and down his neck, “W-why would you a-ask?”

Carlos treads carefully with his reply, “I’ve been noticing some things. Nothing bad, I just notice stuff sometimes. How you like to be close to me when we’re out, you like when I take control, and make decisions for you....and Paul has noticed things. You like when you’re told you’re good and pout when you get told you did something wrong.”

TK’s body deflates and he looks down at the floor, “I...I don’t know. I haven’t had any experience with it. I’ve always been like this. My other boyfriends just took it as me being needy. I-I just don’t know.”

Carlos can hear and see the pain in TK’s voice and body so he moves over to him and takes him into his arms. TK melts into him with his arms wrapping around his middle and holding on tight.

“I think we both need to talk about this more and learn. It might be something you’d like. And if not it’s okay,” Carlos says.

“Thank you,” TK whispers. Carlos holds him tighter.

They do their research, online and in person. TK blushes when they go to the kink club. But they found a guy online who was an experienced daddy who would talk to them. He tells them about possible scenarios they can be in and it makes TK and Carlos blush here and there. Carlos asks most of the questions and looks to TK every once in a while to make sure he’s listening.

“You know I can always do a demonstration for you,” Craig, the dom they’re talking to says, “Nothing that would make you uncomfortable, but just show you playtime with my sub. We’ll keep it appropriate.”

Carlos looks over at TK asking with his eyes if that’s something they should do, but TK shakes his head.

“I-I think we’ll be okay,” Carlos replies.

“No problem, but if you ever need to talk don’t be afraid to call me. If there’s one thing people get wrong about these relationships is it’s how much is too much and to stop,” Craig replies.

Carlos nods, “Of course. And thank you.”

“Any time,” Craig says.

* * *

They discuss it more. Going over likes and dislikes, again. What TK wants and what Carlos wants. What will work for them and what doesn’t. They go over consent, how to ask or know when the other needs time in their daddy/son relationship. Mostly it’s making sure TK is comfortable with where the relationship is going and both agreeing they can stop at any time. They use the red, yellow, green system already and want to stick with it.

Carlos asks what TK needs and TK says he wants to be able to give up control of decision making. Sometimes he thinks he might slip into a younger headspace, but he’s not sure. Carlos asks what he wants for when he slips into a younger headspace and TK, while blushing, asks for coloring books, legos, and hot wheels. Carlos orders it all online and it slowly arrives in the mail.

The first day comes on a quiet Saturday. They both have the weekend off, which isn’t usual, but it’s a happy blessing. TK comes over in the morning, after breakfast. He’s shy and quiet. Carlos knows work hasn’t been the best lately so it’s nice to have TK to himself and he can take care of him.

“Hey baby,” Carlos greets him with a kiss on the side of his head and an arm pulling him in.

“Hey,” TK sighs as his body relaxes into Carlos.

“You want anything? Water? A snack?”

“I’m good,” TK says, pulling away from his boyfriend and moves into the living room. He sees the toy box they had picked out, out from its usual place hidden away in the hall closet. 

Carlos had put the toy box out and it was ready and waiting for TK to open it and play with the contents inside. They had decided it would stay out of sight when they weren’t playing to keep people from asking questions. But also to differentiate from little time and adult time.

TK makes his way over to the toy box and opens it slowly, eyeing everything inside. He carefully takes out the lego set, a firetruck, and looks at it before putting it back.

“You can play with whatever you want,” Carlos softly says. 

TK looks over at him with a small smile and goes back to looking at all the toys. He knew Carlos had asked him what he wanted but didn’t know what Carlos actually got him so he’s amazed at the care and thought that went into the toys, _his_ toys. He smiles to himself thinking about how these toys are all for him.

He finally picks what he wants and pushes the top back down over the rest.

Carlos smiles at TK and moves to sit on the couch. He watches as TK lines up his toy cars before pushing one slowly over the floor towards Carlos. He lightly bumps it at the man’s foot and Carlos looks down at TK.

“You want me to play with you?” Carlos asks.

TK looks up at him with hope shining in his eyes, “Please?”

Carlos smiles, “Of course, which car do I get?”

TK moves back over to the cars he lined up and finds the camaro and hands it over with a sly smile.

Carlos chuckles, “I like your choice.”

They play with the cars and TK slowly opens up more, deaging as time goes by. He makes up a whole story about the cars, mostly Carlos thinks from _Fast & Furious_ storylines, but it’s fun and it takes them through to lunch.

“What would you like for lunch, baby?” Carlos asks.

“PB&J? And fish crackers?” TK asks hopefully.

“I think I have all of those,” Carlos replies. He stands up from the floor and makes his way over to the kitchen.

“And can you cut the crust off?” TK asks.

“Of course, anything for my little boy,” Carlos answers.

He sees TK blush and look away but there’s a smile on his lips. Carlos watches TK play with his cars for a moment longer before going back to making lunch. 

He calls TK over to the table and TK sits happily at his seat. TK looks up at Carlos from the floor and smiles at him before throwing the car he was playing with down and moves to the table.

“You need to wash your hands first,” Carlos says before TK can grab at his food.

TK looks up at him, “But I wasn’t being messy!”

“You were playing on the floor. There’s dirt on it. Go wash your hands,” Carlos sternly says back.

TK huffs but moves from his seat and over to the sink. He quickly washes his hands and dries them on this shirt, “All clean!”

Carlos laughs at him, but lets him sit at the table. TK grabs a piece of his sandwich and takes a big bite. He smiles with his mouth full, “It’s good.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Carlos gently reminds him. He moves across from him to have his own sandwich.

They eat and talk. TK can’t get enough of the cars and he tells Carlos all about them. Carlos listens enthusiastically even though he was playing with TK the whole time and knows all about them.

After lunch TK goes back to playing while Carlos cleans up. He washes the dishes and dries them before moving back over to TK, “Hey, TK, time for a nap.”

TK looks up at the man but frowns, “I’m not tired, papi.”

Carlos' heart flutters just a little. They hadn’t really discussed what TK would call Carlos when he was little, but when “papi” came out of his mouth it made Carlos melt.

“No arguing with me. Little boys have to get their rest,” Carlos says back, “And if you’re good I’ll have a surprise for you.”

TK’s eyes light up, “I like surprises!” He haphazardly cleans up the cars from the floor by throwing them back into the toy box without much care. He moves from the spot on the floor to standing in front of Carlos, “Will you carry me?”

Carlos smiles, “Sure.” He turns around so TK can climb onto his back and TK happily jumps on wrapping his arms around the man’s neck and his legs around his waist. Carlos holds onto his legs to keep his balance as he walks into his bedroom.

“Take off your jeans; they won’t be comfortable to sleep in,” Carlos says to TK once he puts him back on his feet.

TK takes his jeans off leaving him in his t-shirt and underwear. Carlos smiles at the short trunks TK is wearing because they have waving Yedies on them.

“Do I get my surprise now?” TK asks.

“Get comfortable in bed and I’ll bring it to you,” Carlos replies.

TK moves to the bed and throws back the covers before crawling in and making himself comfortable in the soft sheets. He presses his face down into the pillow and takes a deep breath. It smells like Carlos and it makes him warm and fuzzy inside.

“Close your eyes,” Carlos tells him and watches to make sure TK is doing what he is told.

Walking over to the bed, Carlos has his hand behind his back and he smiles down at TK before saying, “Hold out your hands.”

TK does as he’s told and he feels Carlos place something soft in his hands. He opens them to find a stuffed Simba. It’s soft and brand new. He looks up at Carlos with big eyes, “Y-you bought me this?”

Carlos nods, “Is it too much? I don’t know. I saw it and thought of you.”

“It’s...perfect!” TK yells and launches himself at the other man. Thankfully Carlos catches him.

“I’m glad you like it, but now it’s time for a nap,” Carlso says, pushing TK so he would lay in bed.

“Will you stay with me?” TK quietly asks.

“Of course, baby,” Carlos replies. He makes his way over to the other side of the bed. He stays on top of the covers but that doesn’t stop TK from moving over and cuddling into his side.

Carlos wraps an arm around TK and the other comes up to weave fingers into TK’s hair. TK yawns as he gets comfortable. Carlos pets his hair as he relaxes and slowly falls asleep.

When Carlos hears TK’s soft snores he knows the other man is fast asleep. He removes his hand from on top of TK’s head, and slowly moves his arm from another his waist. TK pouts in his sleep, but it doesn't last long as he moves around to face the other side. The stuffed Simba is under his arm and it makes Carlos smile. He can’t help but take a photo.

* * *

Carlos is sitting on the couch reading a book when TK shuffles out of the bedroom, Simba in hand, and rubbing at his eyes, “Papi?”

Carlos looks up from his book and sees TK pouting at him, “Hey, baby, did you have a nice nap?”

TK shakes his head, “I woke up and you weren’t there.”

“I’m sorry, baby, I wanted to read without disturbing you.”

TK pouts as he moves over to the couch and plops himself down next to Carlos and weasels his way into Carlos’ arms, “I was scared.”

“Why were you scared, baby?”

“Because I couldn’t find you and...and I didn’t know if you left me,” TK admits.

“I’d never leave my baby boy, never. I just wanted to let you have a peaceful nap,” Carlos says. He tightens his hold on TK and kisses the top of his head.

TK rubs his cheek against Carlos’ shoulder and sighs. The smell of the man calms him.

“Papi...” TK trails off.

“Yes, baby?”

“Would you be mad if I sucked my thumb?” TK asks.

“You can do whatever you want. As long as it doesn’t hurt anyone,” Carlos replies.

“I would never hurt anyone,” TK answers.

“I know. You’re my good boy.”

They sit quietly and after a few minutes, Carlos feels TK move around so he lets go of him, but TK whines, so he puts his arms back around him, “No, papi, I just wanted my hand free.”

Carlos smiles into his hair, “Of course, baby, I’m sorry.”

TK sighs around the thumb he put into his mouth after he had moved. Laying on Carlos and cuddling close, leers him back into sleep. Carlos can’t help but smile at him. His little boy, asleep against his chest. He couldn’t ask for a better afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more parts as I am making this a series. So look out for more. :D
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://shameless-aquarius.tumblr.com/)


End file.
